User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Operation Logan. part V
Previously on I Didn't Do It: Logan dream off how his life will be aftter the operation. But it's not going as he wants. First he meets Brawley (A moody angel). And then he discovered that he is dead. Later on he finds out it was a dream. But Logan gets scared a decideds to escape. (The next morning in the hospital) (Nurse walking in Logan's room) Nurse: Good morning Logan. Nurse: Logan? Logan are you in the bathroom? Nurse: Logan?! OH NO! (Meanwhile in the hospital) Logan: How do I escape? Logan: Think Logan think. (Logan sees a closet where doctors clothes are) Logan: Dr Logan, Dr.L.Watson nice. (Logan walks up to the closet) (The gang is walking in Logan room) Jasmine: Hey mom, what going on? Mrs kang: Logan is missing. DJ: What do you mean Mrs K? Lindy: He missing? Mrs Kang: Logan escaped from his room last night. Garrett: What?! He escaped? Delia: How could this happen? Mrs Kang: I don't know? Jasmine: Do you think he got far? Mrs Kang: I don't think with his injury not. DJ: If he is in or near the hospital lets look for him now. Delia: Good idea I'm going to look in the room with all the awesome doctors stuff. Garrett: I don't think that a good idea for the safety off the hospital. Lindy: Just split up okay? All: Okay! (The gang desideds to split up) (Meanwhile in the hospital Logan walk in the hospital in doctors disguise) Logan: Nobody recognize me. That good. Nurses: Hello doctor. Logan: Hello nurses Nurses: Doctor do want some coffee? Logan: No I'm fine Nurses: Okay Logan: Being a doctor is nice. (Logan walks off with his leg sliding) (Jasmine walk through to hospital and sees a "doctor") Jasmine: Excuse me doctor? Can I ask you something Logan: Yes off course... Jasmine? Jasmine: How do you know my name? Logan: Your mother works here and you look like her. Jasmine: Okay... anyway have you seen my boyfriend Logan Watson. Logan: Is it a tall, blond, good looking young man? Jasmine: Yes exactly like that. Logan: No haven't seen him. (Logan walk off) Jasmine: Wait a second. Logan: What's wrong, I can't help you. Jasmine; Your not a doctor (Jasmine pulls off the doctor cap) Jasmine: Logan? Logan: Yes it's me I'm the doctor Jasmine: What are you doing here? Logan: Escape from the operation Jasmine: Why? Logan: Because...I'm Jasmine: Because your? Logan: Because I'm scared okay? Jasmine: Your scared? Logan: I dreamed that the operation failed and was going up there and I wasn't here anymore. Jasmine: Logan it was just a dream. Logan: I was gone from my friends and from you. Jasmine: Come lets go. (Logan and Jasmine walk through Logan's room) (Later Logan lies in a bed and is going to get a operation) Mrs Kang: Are you ready Logan? Logan: Yes, I'm ready Mrs Kang: Lets go then. (The elevators door go open and the gang stands in doctor clothes) Logan: What are you guys going to do DJ: We will be with you when you get the operation. Logan: Really? Lindy: Really. (The gang gets in the elevator and the door close) (Later that afternoon) Logan: The operation worked Jasmine: see Logan, you didn't need to be scared. Logan: Thanks you guys are the best friends any tall, blond, good looking guy good wish for. THE END Well the operation succeed. Logan didn't die and still is with his best friend. Tomorrow a new blog and I call it: Lindy's new job. please let you comments behind. Category:Blog posts